


Under the Trees

by superhumanwriter



Series: Plot Twist [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumanwriter/pseuds/superhumanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery takes Sansa on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a tumblr post here: sealguana.tumblr.com/post/110952108408/you-politely-asked-to-take-a-walk-with-me-i

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

“Sansa?” Margaery asked.

“Yes?” The Stark girl asked.

“Would you like to go on a picnic with me?” Margaery, lovely beautiful Margaery covered in emerald green, held up a basket. Sansa nodded before she could say anything.

The smile on her face would have convinced Sansa to do anything. So she stood up, and Margaery looped her arm with Sansa’s and they walked. To where, Sansa didn’t know, but since she was with Margaery, it didn’t matter. They walked for quite a while, until they were in a shaded spot of grass almost hidden by the trees that were tall and looming. That was another thing that Sansa noticed about Highgarden. It was so green.

Margaery set the basket down, and took something out of it. Fabric. Sansa watched her unfold it, and she hands part of it to Sansa and they spread it out on the ground. It was a thick, green blanket with embroidery, a partially finished design, Sansa noted.

“I’ll race you to the pomegranate tree.” Margaery challenged and pointed at a tree in the distance.

Sansa took off running before she Margaery could elaborate further.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She hit the bark of the tree with her palm, breathing heavily.

“What’s my prize?”

“You don’t play fairly.” Margaery pretended to be shocked. Sansa smiled and Margaery thought of how lovely she was.

“Your prize is that you get to pick the pomegranates we’ll eat for lunch.” Margaery told her. Seeing Sansa’s face, she broke her serious expression.

“You get the extra lemon cake I packed. I’ll pick the pomegranates. I can tell which ones will be sweeter than the others.” Margaery told her. She watched the Tyrell, so in tune with nature, especially there-but it seemed a little--isolated. Sansa almost jumped when she heard a twig break.

“Don’t worry. There’s a guard tower not too far from our picnic place. They can look but can’t hear us.” Margaery informed her, and two pomegranate were in her hands. She handed Sansa one, and they walked back, Margaery’s arm looped in hers again. Sometimes Sansa felt odd without Margaery’s arm in hers.

 

They slipped off their shoes and lay on the blanket, and Margaery slowly got out the food. There was bread, cheese, wine and of course, lemon cakes and the pomegranates they picked.

They laid there, eating and pointing at clouds.

Sansa thought of how much she liked Margaery. And she wished that she could marry her. The words almost came out--but they didn’t and Margaery had no idea. No idea at all. Why would she? She was to be married soon and their days of giggling and sewing together in the afternoon, and picnics would end. Her days of Margaery would end.

So Sansa stayed there, next to her, until Margaery decided to it was time to go back, and Sansa was filled with dread at the idea of  having to watching Margaery marry Renly Baratheon, and move to the Stormlands, Storm’s End. So far away from her haven of Highgarden where she was safe, and as a Tyrell ward.

It was not her place to be miserable. Sansa told herself.

Not her place, she told herself, as Margaery handed her pomegranate seeds on the  long walk back.

 

FINIS

 

 


End file.
